Opera Ghost
by SiriusRemusluvr
Summary: This is how i think the movie should have gone. Based on the movie with hottie Gerard Butler and lovely Emmy Rossum. EC Nothing belongs to me except some of the lyrics.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Except some of the lyrics. I heart EC.**

"_Look at your face in the mirror_

_I am there inside…"_

I saw him. There, in the mirror, where he said he was. He was beautiful. Half his face covered in a white mask. Wearing black and white clothing, showing a hint of his chest. His dark hair slicked back out of his face. He was waiting for me with an outstretched hand. I take it, not even questioning my actions. He leads me down into his lair, beneath the opera house.

"_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my (your) mind."_

My Angel of Music was the Phantom of the Opera and I wasn't scared. Years of him singing to me, in the cellar, in my dreams, made me unafraid and trust him. I could tell he was unhappy over Raoul's appearance but he hides it well.

He sang to me of the music of the night as I watched in fascination. He was such a beautiful person, he and his voice. I passed out after seeing a mannequin that resembles me in wedding attire.

When I awoke, I was sure I was dreaming. I walked out of the bedroom I had not even known was there and he was at his organ. His shirt was more open, giving me a fantastic view of his beautiful body.

I walked up to him, my curiosity what lies under his mask eating up at me, but made no attempt to remove it. I touched his face and saw how perfect he fit there, in my palm. I also noticed his leaning into my touch. His face was so soft, the side I can touch, I can see.

"Christine," he says softly. I wait for more words to come but he stayed silent.

He moved to the side, allowing me to sit beside him. He held my hand in his, bringing it to his lips to kiss. His lips so soft, my eyes widen in wonderment in how they might feel on my lips. I scolded myself for even thinking that way about my angel.

"Do you remember, Christine, the promise you made to me so long ago in that cellar?" he asked softly, not looking at me. He continued before I could answer him. "The promise that if I would teach you to sing, you'd belong to me and only me. Forever."

"I do remember making that promise," I whisper softly. My mind flies seven stories above, to Raoul.

"I expect promises to be kept, Christine,: he spoke, looking at me with pleading eyes.

This man whom as been my mentor and friend since I was seven. I am eighteen now and seeing him for the first time in real light. I am not afraid of my promise. His eyes are sad.

"_Angel of Music, I'm not afraid_

_Of the promise I make_

_Angel of Music, hold me closely_

_Hold me in your embrace."_

And he does, standing up and pulls me to him, holding me close, the heat of his body mingling with mine.

"_Angel of Music, what is there_

_There behind your mask_

_Angel of Music, do not fear me_

_Show me is all I ask."_

He responds in a ghostly voice: _"In time, My Angel of Music. I am your Angel of Music."_

I smile against his chest, knowing he'd show me someday. "What is your true name, my Angel?" I ask softly.

I could feel his body stiffen and for a moment I thought he was going to push me from him and scream for my insolence.

Instead, he whispers softly, "Erik. My name is Erik."

"Erik," I repeat a smile definite in my voice. His baritone chuckle was heard and I could feel it vibrating into my body, making me tremble with a feeling I hadn't known I possessed.

"We must return you, Christine. Those two fools who own my theater will be missing you. And you did beautifully tonight, my Christine," he says, baking up and kissing my hand, leading me back to the boat.

"When will I see you again?" I asked, suddenly worried I wouldn't see him again.

He smiles at me. "Soon. I will come retrieve you through the mirror again soon."

"Do you promise?"

He chuckled again. "I promise. You will see me again, Christine. Of that, be sure."

The Phantom of the Opera kissed me softly on my lips and it was black.

I woke with a start. I was in my room. Mme Giry was knocking at my door. She came in a few seconds later, a face of greeting.

"Good morning, my dear. Did you sleep well?"

I nodded, my mind far from this room. Seven stories below the Opera, to be exact. I realized I missed my Angel of Music, my Erik.

"He took you there last night. Didn't he?" she asked me, reading my face.

"Yes," I answer.

She nodded. "I thought as much. So," she sighed, sitting down on the bed by me, "he's finally appeared himself to you. What all did he tell you?"

I wasn't sure what I could tell Mme Giry. She took my silence in and spoke again. "I know about him, Christine. I know more than anyone about Erik."

I gasped, looking into her gracefully aged face in shock.

"He's always with you. He'll never leave," Mme Giry said softly, patting my hand with hers. "Get dressed, Meg wants to go into town and I don't trust her to go alone."

I nodded and did as I was told.

"_Turn your face away_

_From the garish light of day."_

The singing stops. I look around, stopping in my tracks.

"_Angel of Music, my companion_

_Speak to me, Angel."_

"_Turn you thoughts away_

_From cold, unfeeling light."_

I smile and we begin to sing together.

"_Angel of Music my(your) protector_

_(I'll) Stay with me(you), Angel_

I look into the mirror and he is there.

_Do not leave me, my sweet Angel_

_Don't abandon me."_

"_I am your Angel of Music." _he sang as he began to disappear.

"When you perform tonight, I'll be there. I always am. After it, I will collect you again. Make sure you are alone, Christine," he, Erik, spoke and there wasn't any sign he'd been here except of me.

We were getting dressed for tonight's performance and Meg was excited.

I was only anticipating seeing my Angel again.

Mme Giry was helping me fit into my corset and I swear I saw his mask in the mirror. This made me wonder how many times he appeared without my notice while I was dressing. But I may have been seeing things. My Angel wouldn't do that to me.

Tonight's performance was going by smoothly. Raoul was in my Angel's box, which infuriated me. But then I saw Mme Giry appear in the box, whispering something to Raoul. He followed her out of my sight and then I saw Mme Giry enter another box some boxes down. Raoul sat beside the happy people there and shook their hands.

When I looked back at box 5, my Angel was there. And he was staring straight at me. I went out on my cue to sing 'Think of Me.'

I tried not to look at him in fear I'd become nervous and falter. Against my will, my eyes fluttered to him. He was staring at me, penetrating my soul with a raging fire. It didn't make me nervous nor falter. It seemed my voice was more powerful when I sung directly to him.

The end was done and I went towards my rooms with a red rose with a black ribbon tied to it in my hands when one hand stopped me. It was Raoul.

"Christine," he said, a smile on his face.

"Raoul. How did you like the play? Again?" I asked, laughing with my childhood friend.

"Will you go to dinner with me tonight?" he asked, ignoring my question.

I look away from him, no trace of smile left on my face.

"Raoul, my Angel is strict, as I said. He's expecting me. I promise, we'll go out soon, okay?"

Raoul nodded solemnly.

I left him, walking stealthily, making sure no one was to follow.

I entered the room and shut the door behind me. I went straight for my mirror, waiting for my Angel. It had become late and I sighed, brushing away a fallen tear while turning to bed after dressing.

I don't know how long I was asleep but a voice woke me.

"_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet."_

"_Angel of Music, guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory_

_Angel of Music, hide no longer_

_Come to me strange Angel."_

And he did, appearing in the mirror. I smile widely, happiness clearly etched upon by face, he chuckled at my expression.

My Angel offered me his hand once again. I took it without any hesitation.

"You were beautiful tonight. And I received my seat, thanks to Antoinette," he spoke as he led me to his lair.

"How do you know her, Erik?" I asked. He slowed but kept moving. He looked back at me, one glance, before looking away.

"She was the one who helped me when no one else would. Enough questions about the past, love. Tonight is about you, Christine," he said, looking at me again, smiling slightly. Then his face hardened and he stopped walking, turning to fully face me. "Why do you continue to allow the Vicomte to court you?" he asked in a low, dangerous voice.

"He is my friend. He's not courting me," I answer softly, knowing I had just lied.

"Do you see how he looks at you, Christine? Like you're prey, a prize that could only be his," he said, his voice gaining volume.

"Erik, Raoul would never do anything without my consent," I say.

"You have already given him consent. To court you. To touch you, when you belong to another," said Erik in an angry tone.

"I have _not_ given him permission to touch me, Erik."

"Ah, body language says so much more than meaningless words. Like last night when you asked me to hold you. I could feel your attraction to me radiate off your skin, your touch. I could feel it long before then, though. You'd think of me at night, when you are seemingly alone. I'm always there, Christine. Always with you," Erik said and we were in his lair. I do not know how we got here but my mind was far from ease.

"I am not a prize to be won, Erik. By anyone," I tell him defiantly. He is obviously unhappy with my reply.

"And does your _precious_ Vicomte know this?! You are _mine_, Christine!" he paused, taking several large breaths. "You promised," he whispered, his eyes are squinted, as if in pain.

I walk towards him where he stood by his organ. I step into his arms, my hands are at his face.

"_Angel of Music, please now show me_

_What lies behind your mask_

_Angel of Music, don't be afraid_

_Show me is all I ask."_

"_Past the point of no return_

_No backward glances-"_

I shush him. "Show me," I whisper, my hands moving to his mask. He sighs and closes his eyes, letting me remove it. His eyes open to gauge my reaction.

I am shocked. His face, deformed, looking as though it had been burned but no marks of such a thing was seen. My hand goes to my opened mouth. Erik is staring at me. He closes his eyes and turns down. I put my left hand on his face, touching his infection. Tears weld in my eyes. "What happened?" I ask.

His eyes look at me with shock. I hadn't run away screaming. "I was born with it. No one knew why," he whispered, catching my tears as they fell.

I took his face, bringing it down to mine, turning it to the left. I kissed his face, the side that has been hidden for God knows how long. He seemed to stop breathing as I continued to kiss his face.

"_The darkness of the music of the night."_ he sang softly. I lean back and look into his eyes. They are wide with shock.

"Did you honestly think that I would run from you? Because of that?" I ask softly.

He nodded slowly.

I shake my head, smiling through the tears. I lean up to kiss his lips softly. This is how I thought his lips would feel on mine; soft, warm, gentle. He kisses me back, letting me into his dark soul. I open my mouth slightly and his tongue slipped inside it, brushing against mine. I cling to him, his white shirt. My left hand was on his face, as if to hold him there. His hands were at my waist, pulling my body against his as the passion in our souls grew. My hand went from his shirt to rest upon his bare chest.

Suddenly, he pulled away, almost flying several feet back. We were panting hard from our passionate kiss.

"We 'pant' cannot do this. 'pant' Not now," he said, trying to catch his breath.

I look down at the ground, not able to look at him while he was rejecting me. He walked cautiously back to me. Lifting my face back to his. He kissed me softly. No passion, no lust. Just stolen kisses in the night.

"_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night."_

He sang softly, as if he would cry.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Christine, Christine," _someone sang softly. I opened my eyes and expected my angel to be in my view. But it was Raoul.

"Where am I?" I ask softly, my voice still hoarse from sleep. Mme Giry and Meg were in the room, too. I realized I was in my bedroom.

"You are here, my dear. Where you belong. You've been asleep for two days, Christine," Mme Giry said. Her and Meg were at the foot of my bed while Raoul was at my side, in front of my mirror. I somehow knew my Angel was near, watching Raoul more than me.

"We were getting worried about you," Raoul said, placing his hand on mine.

I smiled at Raoul, forgetting about my Erik. "No need to worry any longer, Raoul. What time of day is it?" I asked him.

"Mid-afternoon, love," he answered.

I smiled at the name he used for me. I had heard it from somewhere before but couldn't remember when or whom.

"If you are feeling up to it, I want to take you out tonight, Christine," Raoul said, pushing his brown-caramel hair behind his ear.

"I am feeling up to it, Raoul. What time should I be ready?"

"Perhaps when sunset begins?" I nodded. "Fantastic. I shall leave you now. I will be here at sunset, Christine," he said, getting up and leaving a kiss on my hand.

He exits.

Meg takes his vacated spot. "What are you going to wear?" she asked me excitedly.

I shrugged my shoulders. Mme Giry went to my wardrobe.

"Do you think it wise for you to attend dinner with the Vicomte?" Mme Giry asked.

"What do you mean, Madame?"

"Your Angel may not like this."

"You believe that too, Mother?" Meg asked.

Mme Giry nodded, "As much as I believe the Phantom of the Opera runs this theater."

I smiled inwardly as she winked at me. "My Angel will understand my need for freedom."

"If you say so, my dear. Here. You will wear this tonight," Mme Giry said, holding up and beautiful brown and white dress I hadn't worn in half a year. She set it out and told Meg to do my make-up while she did my hair. Mme Giry said that I shouldn't wear anything too fancy seeing as it was just a _friendly dinner_.

I wasn't sure Raoul's intentions were the same as mine, but I didn't even know my feelings for Raoul. I may be falling in love with him.

"You look beautiful, my darling," Mme Giry commented when I was fully ready. Her and Meg left me some privacy.

I looked into the mirror, hardly believing it's me in the reflection. I suddenly saw a flash of a white mask in it.

"_I am there inside!"_

I gasp, looking around me. But no one was there.

My Angel.

At sunset Raoul was there, waiting with a carriage of his won. I smile as he escorts me into it.

We ride to a restaurant I hadn't know was there. It was beautiful. Raoul and I talked the while time (except when he asked me to dance and I accepted) mostly about our past. I has a really nice time, my mind not floating once to Erik.

Raoul dropped me off at the mouth of the opera house, walking me to the door. "Christine, I am so glad we've found each other again. I have never felt such happiness that is worth the comparison," Raoul said, his eyes glazed over with… love? I must be reading it wrong.

"Are you attempting to court me, Monsieur?" I asked jokingly.

He laughs and looks into my eyes. "I think I am."

I look at him with an expression of shock and fear. "Raoul, we can't do this," I whisper, turning from him.

He grabs my arm and gently turns me to face him. "Why not? Christine I lo-" I interrupt him.

"Don't say it, Raoul. Not now. Thank you for a lovely time. We should do it again sometime," I said automatically. Kissing his cheek in farewell, I almost run into the opera house and into my room, tears streaming down my face. I ready for bed in silence and fall asleep without ease.

It has been two months since I have seen my Angel. We are dressing for the play where I am to act as the silent pageboy. Carlotta, the fame-seeking floozy, received the lead role. I actually had to pretend to kiss her! I kept my comments to myself and the cellar.

We were on stage when I booming voice from somewhere called, "Did I not instruct that Box 5 was to be kept empty?"

I knew it was him, Erik. My heart skipped and fluttered against my chest. I look over at Raoul whom is looking upward. The his eyes meet mine. I look up and say, to no one in particular, "It's him."

"Your part is silent, little toad!" Carlotta said to me but I paid her no heed.

When we started back up again, Carlotta started croaking, losing her voice, overall.

Then it was announced that I would be taking her place. Mme Giry helped me into the dress and handed me a red rose with a black bow tied to it.

We ran out when screams were heard. The stage man, Joseph Bouquet, hung from a noose on the stage and suddenly dropped the rest of the way, dead. Raoul hurried to my side. We ran, well, he chasing me, up to the roof top, covered in snow. I has just realized what my Erik was capable of and it scared me right into Raoul's awaiting arms. I sang of my fears, fears of Erik. Raoul was able to calm me down.

We sang to each other words of love and promise.

"_Christine, I love you."_

"_You will curse the day you did not do_

_All that the Phantom asked of YOU!!"_

"Christine, you must get some sleep tonight. For me," Meg pleaded, sitting beside my bed, rubbing my hand in hers. Meg was always my sister, even if not by blood. She never thought of me being higher or lower of her, she was never jealous and always happy for me. And I for her.

"I don't see how I can possibly sleep. So much has happened tonight," I say in a soft voice.

"That Phantom of the Opera won't come after you as well if that's what you're thinking. Your Angel will protect you," Meg said in a soothing tone.

But it did nothing to calm me. My Angel _was_ the Phantom of the Opera, which scared me unbelievably.

Meg finally left after I fell into a light sleep. A chill entered the room, awakened me. I get up slowly, contemplating my movements. I walked to my window, which had been opened somehow and shut it against the raging wind. I look out there, at the slightly clouded sky. The moon was high and full. This is the beauty of the night. Where all can see it, cherish it.

"_Floating, falling_

_Sweet intoxication."_

I turn around and my Angel is there, which both frightened and infuriated me.

"_Touch me, trust me_

_Savor each sensation."_

"You have killed tonight, Erik. Why?" I ask him, my voice angry.

"You are so close to breaking your promise, Christine," he answered in a low voice.

"I am allowed no freedom? Should not I be the one to choose my lover or my destiny? Not you and your manipulation?!" I yell at him.

He only smirks at me, walking silkily towards me, unabashed by my outburst. "You do not want me anymore, correct?" he asked.

I look at him in surprise. "How can I want someone who is willing to kill to get his point across? How can I love you, Erik, if you do not love yourself?"

He was so close now, I could feel the rise and fall of his chest. Something continued to pull me to him, pull me in.

"I am writing you a play, Christine, and you shall play the lead," he said, ignoring my questions.

"I'd rather be damned than act in a play written by you," I tell him, seething.

His face turns hurt and a pang of guilt spreads through my body, immediately regretting my words.

"Erik," I whisper, pleading him to look at me.

He doesn't, only backs away and almost disappears into the darkness until I run to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I force my lips to his, tightening my grip on him. He responds by lacing his arms at my waist and pulling me closer to him, kissing me passionately.

This is the one thing I could never share with Raoul; passion. Raoul is only sweet and gentle.

Erik is that and more. He's not afraid to give me passion. Make me feel the fiery heat our relationship holds. We break apart, breathing hard. I hold him to me, not wanting him to go. He sings to me softly as if my ears were sensitive to his voice.

"_You alone can make my song take flight."_

I stop him with another heated kiss, silently begin Erik to touch me. As his hand begins to descend from my face to my breast, a loud knock is heard at my door. I gasp and my Angel bids me farewell before disappearing into the night.

The door opens and Raoul bursts in, Mme Giry following closely behind.

"Christine, are you all right?" Raoul asked, searching my eyes with worry.

I could have snapped at him for interrupting me and my Angel. But then I remembered I was _with _Raoul.

"I am fine. Why do you ask?"

"I came to see you about something and your door was locked. Mme Giry did not have the key and I heard you yelling at something?" he ended as a question.

I gave him a fake but believable laugh, "You were just being silly. I'm fine, Raoul. What did you want to see me about?"

Raoul looked nervous for a moment before kneeling down on one knee. "I want to ask you to be my wife, Christine. I love you very much. Please, marry me, my love?"

I was shocked and Mme Giry covered her mouth in a gasp. Tears formed in my eyes as a smile forms on my face.

I nod, saying, "Yes, I'll marry you, Raoul."

He slips a small diamond on my finger and stands, twirling me around, kissing me sweetly.

He slips a ring on my finger and stands, twirling me around, kissing me sweetly. I stole a glance at Mme Giry and what I saw wasn't something I'd thought I would see. Her face was hard, like stone, and expressionless.

"Monsieur Vicomte, Christine needs her rest. Come," she says, her voice disapproving.

"Alright. I love you, Christine. Good-night," he said, kissing my lips one last time before leaving with Mme Giry.

I looked down at the small, beautiful diamond on my left hand and something inside me felt like it broke. I couldn't stop crying. These were not the tears of happiness from before, these were tears of sadness and I didn't even know why.

Tonight, three months since anyone had seen Erik, the opera managers were throwing a Masquerade Ball. Raoul wanted to make it public we were engaged but I pleaded with him to keep it secret. He, of course, did not understand this nor the danger we could be in.

"But why is it secret?" he asked.

We entered the room, my ring on my necklace. I didn't want to anger Erik anymore than I probably had.

Out of nowhere it seemed, Erik, dressed in red with a skull-like mask covering everything but his mouth, had entered the room and everyone was silent. He criticized the opera people and sang of my career and to return to him, my teacher.

We walk up to each other, as Raoul had left my side moments before. We stared into each other's eyes and he looked down at my ring. He grabbed it, ripping it off my neck.

"_Your chains are still mine_

_You belong to me!"_

He said in an angry voice. He disappeared into the ground, Raoul following him. I saw Mme Giry run away, hopefully to retrieve Raoul.


	3. Chapter 3

I was waiting with Meg for Mme Giry and Raoul to return.

"I can't believe the Phantom took your engagement ring. What does he want with you?" Meg asked me, worry written on her face.

"Meg, my Angel of Music is the Phantom of the Opera. I've known for some months now. He is unhappy of my love to Raoul," I spoke softly. I wondered if I truly loved Raoul. I found myself always comparing him to Erik. Erik always seemed better for me out of the two.

Meg gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth. "No. Oh my, Christine. He's fallen in love with you, hasn't he?"

"I don't know, Meg. I know, though, that he believes I belong to him. He's jealous someone else wants to claim me. But him, in love with me? I highly doubt it," I say believing my words as they came out.

Meg put a comforting and on my shoulder. "You must leave if you wish to be happy with the Vicomte."

I nodded, knowing this was the only way Raoul and I could live a happy life together. But did I want that? To be rid of Erik for all eternity? Raoul's appearance interrupted my thoughts.

I stayed in an unknown room, without my mirror. I wanted to see my Erik again, of that I was sure. Raoul sat outside the room, keeping watch over me while still giving me my rightful privacy.

Without an engagement ring, I didn't feel bound to Raoul like I should. It was barely dawn when I left the room, giving Raoul's sleeping form a sad smile.

I travel by carriage to the cemetery, to see my father. I arrive there and a voice sings to me.

"_Wandering child, so lost, so helpless_

_Yearning for my guidance."_

I sing back, wondering who Erik really was. We sing together.

"_Yet the(your) soul obeys_

_Angel of Music, I(you) denied you(me)_

_Turning from true beauty_

_Angel of Music, my protector(do not shun me)_

_Come to me(your) strange Angel."_

Raoul came then, claiming theAngel wasn't my father. Suddenly, Erik came flying down from the top of my father's monument, sword-fighting with Raoul.

I prayed Erik wouldn't be harmed. When Raoul had him at sword point, I stopped him.

Raoul put me on the horse, galloping away. I kept my eyes on Erik as long as I could before he was out of sight.

My Erik was on my mind constantly because of all the practicing for his play; Don Juan.

As said, I was the lead girl. But this was a tap for my Erik and I begged Raoul not let me go through with it. I lied, telling him it was for us, Raoul and I. But it was only for Erik. Erik and I.

When the play began, and Don Juan was to come back onto the stage, it was Erik!

He sang the words to me in a voice than made my desire for him multiply. I sang the words of bodies entwining and lust, all than I wanted from him. The song made it that much more passionate.

"_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_The bridge is crossed_

_So stand and watch it burn_

_We've passed the point of no return."_

We are in each other's arms, his hands guiding mine over my body. I am there with him, in mind, body and soul.

"_Say you'll share with me_

_One love, one lifetime_

_Lead me, save me from my solitude._

_Say you want me with you_

_Here beside you."_

I turn to face him fully, a smile on and tears running down my face. He raises his voice.

"_Anywhere you go let me go to!_

_Christine, that's all I ask of you!"_

Tears continue to run down my face and he kisses me passionately as the scene ended. When our lips broke apart, we did not. We stayed in the comfort of each other's embrace.

"Erik," I breathe. He stayed at me, completely oblivious to our astounded audience, which is silent. "It's time to show the world who you are," I whisper. He nods slightly, a tear escaping his eye. I give him one last kiss before removing his mask to the world.

Everyone screams and moves to run away, out of the "Devil's" sight.

I don't pay them any attention, my eyes only for him. He looks at them with one of hatred. He kicks something, making the ground open up and we fall into the ground, below the stage. Erik pulls me with him.

"Erik, stop. You're hurting me," I say as he tugs on my arm roughly.

He is angry with me for exposing him to the world, it's uncompassionate side.

He leads me down to his lair, singing in a desperate voice all the way. He makes me redress in the wedding dress I had seen the first time I had ever been down here.

I didn't say anything the whole time, not able to look him in the eye after what I did to him. He goes on about how his face poisons our love, putting a ring in my hand.

"_Pity comes too late_

_Turn around and face your fate!_

_An eternity of THIS!_

_Before your eyes."_

"Erik, your face is not at all poisoning my love for you. It would be your cruel person that poisons."

Then I realized what I said. I admitted to him that I loved him. I felt suddenly confident in this and had to say it again, clearly. "I love you."

He looks at me in shock. I smile at him, trying to make him see that I am telling the truth.

Suddenly, Erik's head snaps up and he smirks evilly. Raoul was at the gateway.

It happened so fast, I could barely believe my eyes. Erik had Raoul in a noose, ready to hand him.

"I gave you my mind blindly," I say, tears running down my face.

"You try my patience. Make your choice," Erik says, pulling on the rope, choking Raoul. Erik was breathing hard, staring at me.

I look at Raoul's pitiful state and give him a small smile. I start my way towards Erik in the water, ring still in my right hand.

"_Pitiful creature of darkness_

_What kind of life have you known_

_God give me courage to show you_

_You are not alone!"_

I slip the ring onto my left ring finger and kiss Erik in front of Raoul. I touch his distorted face, holding him, comforting him. I backed up, looking at Erik, smiling slightly. He's on the verge of tears. I go back to him, kissing him again. I heard Raoul's gasp. I love Erik. I want him to know he doesn't have to live in solace anymore.

We hear the mob coming and Erik tells us to leave. I untie Raoul, hugging him to me.

"Raoul, we have to stop the mob. I love him, Raoul. I won't let them harm him."

"After everything, you love him?" Raoul asked, simply surprised.

I nodded, refusing to meet his eyes.

He lifts my chin to face him. "Christine, as long as you are happy, go to him. I'll stop the mob. Just promise me I'll see you up there again," he says, motioning to the opera house.

I smile, tears in my eyes as I nod, a promise I intend to keep. He kisses my hand, smiling softly at me, before leaving to stop the mob.

I slowly make my way to Erik's main bedroom, where he is staring at a monkey music box, singing Masquerade softly to himself, crying. He sees me and sings _"Christine, I love you."_

I smile at him and go towards where he sat. I played with my ring, the one that made me his. I look down at it, knowing this is right, this is what I truly want and will make me happy.

I sit beside him, clasping his hand in mine and resting my head on his shoulder, sighing softly. I could feel his silent sob shake through him.

"Why torment me further, Christine? Your lover is waiting for you. You must leave before they arrive," Erik pleaded in a soft voice. I look up at him, tears are running down his face.

I turn to him on my knees and wipe away his tears away. Kissing his lips softly. "Raoul's gone to stop the mob from coming too far. I've made my choice. Erik, I love you," I say, brushing away a thick strand of hair from his eyes.

"You…choose me?"

"Only you."

"And you are sure…this is what you want?" Erik asked, his voice just above a whisper.

I nod in response. He kisses me passionately. Our tingles mingle together as our tongues danced in a fiery rhythm. I am now his wife, I don't need a pastor to tell me. I know and feel I am. And he is my husband.

We break apart, smiling.

"Erik," I say.

"You'll have to ascend soon," he says, looking at me.

"And I'll come back, but you have to continue to let me ascend, to sing," I told him.

"You need the sun, my dear. I know. I did not work on you for eleven years for your talent to go to waste," the Phantom of the Opera said. I smile, giving him one last kiss before he returned me though the mirror, Raoul hadn't taken the boat.

"Meg! Mme Giry!" I yell in delight as they are walking down the hallway outside my room.

They whip around and Meg runs at me, hugging me tightly. Mme gasps and cries silently, happy I am okay.

"Did he harm you, scare you?" Meg asked, tears running down her face.

"He did not harm me. He let me go," I tell her, looking at Mme Giry's shocked face. "When he knew I loved him, he let Raoul and I go. But I couldn't. I love him. My Angel," I say, earning a gasp from Meg.

"Was anyone hurt?" I asked.

Mme Giry shook her hear; I sighed in relief. No more blood on his hands. Meg gasped again, holding my left hand to her. There, Erik's diamonds sparkled happily.

Mme Giry came over to me, inspecting it as well. "How did you escape up here if you are wearing this?"

"He let me go. I still need to be here, to sing for him."

"You, did you marry him?" she asked, her voice wavering somewhat.

"Yes, I married him."

Meg looked at me, shocked. I didn't stop smiling though. I was happy.

Mme Giry smiled soft and sad at me. "I expect to see you bright and early Monday morning."

I hugged her and she hugged me back after a few surprised moments. Meg hugged me as well and I left them to return to my Angel. The man I am supposed to spend the rest of my life with.


	4. Chapter 4: Warning! Lemon!

I run down to the beginning of the lake to find him leaning against the wall by the boat. He looks up at me in surprise. I run to him and into his arms. I crushed my lips to his, overcome with love, passion and lust.

He set me down in the boat and rowed to his domain. He helped me out of the boat, holding me to him. "I love you, Christine. So much."

Tears formed in my eyes at Erik's words. He kissed me again, roughly. I gave him as much passion as possible before parting from him.

"Make love to me, Erik," I whisper into his ear, breathing hard. He carries me slowly to the bed, giving me more than enough time to back out. I didn't want to. I wanted him with an unknown passion.

He climbs on top of me, kissing my lips gently. I arch into him, making him groan. I could feel his erection at my thigh. He picks up my body into a sitting position. He peels off my dress and begins to unlace my corset. I kiss on his neck lovingly. He moans softly.

When Erik gets it unties and off, I am completely exposed to him. I undressed him slowly, savoring this, our first time. Finally, he is as exposed to me as I am to him. He lays between my legs, kissing me and touching me everywhere he wishes.

I moan as he moves his hands to knead my breast. Arching into his touch, Erik kisses my necks, sure to leave marks. My hands go from his shoulders to his waist, moving to his cock. Just beyond average, from what I have heard in the dressing rooms of the ballerina studio, I grasp it in a soft yet firm grip and tug gently. Erik hissed and dropped his face to the crook of my neck, breathing hard and fast.

I increase my pace, hearing his breaths turn into loud moans. He put his hand on mine and stilled my movements.

I look at him questioningly.

"Too much," he says, kissing me passionately. I felt a rush of hear fly down from his mouth to my core, lighting a fire that burned so enticingly.

Erik reached his hand down to my opening, touching it firmly, testing me. A sharp intake of breath was all that was heard before I started to moan. He moved his fingers in and out of me, pulling wetness out of me to use as lubrication.

He removes his fingers, sucking on them while staring at me. I stared back in fascination, eyes glazed over.

He finally guides himself to my core, looking deep into my eyes, my soul. Erik thrusts the whole way inside of me, breaking my virginal bond. I cry out in pain and he stills, giving me time to adjust. I breathe in and out deeply to help the pain subside. When it dissipates somewhat, I moved my hips upward slightly, giving him my permission to move. Erik began thrusting in and out of me. The pain slowly went away and replaced with a feeling of intense sensation.

Erik moved slowly, not daring to hurt me. I began to meet him thrust for thrust. Using this as a sign, he increased pace, plunging into me with such a force, I was sure I'd explode from the intense pleasure Erik was giving me. I begin to cry.

Erik immediately stopped, still inside me and looked at me with worry and question.

I laugh shakily. "I love you. I really, truly love you," I say as more tears left me. I leaned up and kissed him with all the love and passion I could posses.

Erik kissed me back, whispering he loved me as well before thrusting into me again, making me yell in pleasure.

Erik groaned my name as his thrusts became more erratic. My inner walls tighten around him, signaling the beginning of my orgasm. I look into his green eyes and completely lost it. I came hard, my walls clasping his cock in a vice grip. Erik stilled and I could feel the rush of heat spurt inside me, Erik spilling his seed into me, groaning loudly.

His baritone groan made me come again, making the pleasure prolong and that much more powerful. Erik watched in wonder as I begin to descend from my climax. He pulls out of me gently and collapses to my side.

He gathers me into his arms, my head and right hand on his chest. I lift up and kiss his lips, and then fall into a deep sleep with my husband. I have experienced true happiness for the first time in my life, and Erik is my light in the darkness.

I awoke sometime later in bed. Alone. I look around and Erik is nowhere in sight. On his side of the bed, however, is a single red rose with a black ribbon tied in a perfect bow to it on the pillow. Beneath it was a delicate note addressed to me in my husbands elegant handwriting. I dress in his dress coat.

I opened it and it read:

_Dear my Christine,_

_I will not be here when you read this. I have ascended to talk with Antoinette. I advise you to stay here for I shan't be long. I love you with all of my heart and soul._

_Love,_

_E_

I smile and unconsciously walk into the outer room. There were two suitcases, my suitcases, on the floor by the organ. I drop the note, but not the flower. I was unsure I should open them so I sat on the organ bench, watching them with curiosity.

I heard the gates creak open and stared at them. Erik came in on the boat.

I greeted him with passion, running into his arms once he was on ground, pushing both of us into the water. I kissed him reverently. He wore his traditional white mask. It was weird, kissing him with his mask on.

He smiled into my kiss.

"Missed me?" he asked, managing to pull back.

"Very," I respond, kissing his lips again. We were soaked terribly. He carried me bridal style back to the bedroom. He basically threw me on the bed and covered my body with his.

He kissed me heatedly, showing all the passion he could. Erik was wearing his normal attire which made it that more difficult to undress him. While I was undressing him, Erik was sucking on my neck, being sure to leave marks. I could feel his teeth at my throat. _He's acting like a real vampire today,_ I thought, though I noticed he could fit the description of one simply.

Before long, he was naked, and so was I and he slowly pushed his length in me. I let out a cracked moan.

Erik was gentle at first but our passion always caught up with us. And we were lost, hungry for each other. Erik became rough, enough that I'm sure my hips would have bruises with his handprints. This would make it hard to maneuver the next couple of days.

When Erik passed out next to me on the swan bed, I noticed his mask was still on. I removed it softly, exposing his marred flesh to my sight. I smile sadly and kiss it. Erik twitched a little before falling into a deep sleep.

I was sore but I wasn't tired. I watched him sleep before deciding I should bathe. I bathed in the room next to the swan bedroom. I dressed in my nighttime gown and walked around the cavern, settling down at his organ, watching the candles glow. I was content to stay here forever with Erik. I can change who I thought I was for him.

I returned to the bedroom, hearing Erik's deep breathing made me smile. He was an angel in his sleep. No worries, no drama, just neutrality. This was the Erik would be missing if I chose Raoul over him. I shake the thought from my head. I lay down next to Erik, resting my head on his chest. I almost jumped when I felt Erik's hand playing with my hair.

"What is it, Erik?" I ask, sitting up to look at his face.

He smiled and shakes his head. "Nothing, my dear. How are you this fine day?"

"I'm okay. A little sore but otherwise fine. And you?" I ask.

He immediately frowned. I caressed his face in reassurance. "I talked with Antoinette today."

"Oh? And what was that about?"

"You, of course. She told me that she was happy I was finally happy. But that if I would treat you wrong, she'd hunt me down. I think her attitude was more of a father's point of view. She informed me of my age and of the fact we can't stay down here forever. She also packed you some clothes to keep down here."

I nod, smiling at him. One thing he said caught my immediate attention. _"..informed me of my age…"_

How old exactly was Erik? I had no idea. I never thought about it, but he has to be a lot older than I am.

"Christine, what's wrong?" Erik asked me, looking at me with a worried expression.

"Just how old exactly are you?" I asked him. He drew a blank look. "Erik?"

"I don't think I'm ready to tell you my age just yet. I promise I will someday, just not now," he said, looking at me with pleading eyes.

I nod in understanding. He'll tell me when he's ready. I don't care how old he is though; it won't make me love him less.

"Christine?"

"Yes?"

"Do you wish to move away from here?" Erik asked quietly.

"Wherever you go, I will too. Even if that means to hell, I'd follow you."

"But if you could choose where to live, were would it be?"

I know he wasn't going to be happy until I gave him an actual answer. "A home out in the country, near the sea and surrounded by trees, hidden from the world. And with you, always beside me," I say honestly.

Erik smiled at me and kissed my lips softly. And that was the end of our conversation as passion once again took over.

Two months of blissful marriage. I sang as he wanted me to, and argument ensued here and there but we always managed to make-up. (make-up sex is the best)

But something was missing. I couldn't put my finger on it but something was…wrong.

I told Meg and she was guessing now. "Forgot to tell Erik you love him before leaving the catacombs?"

I shook my head. I _always_ remember to do that.

"Forgot to make the bed?"

"No point in making it," I answer. Meg laughed and continued.

"Um, tune the organ?"

I laugh now. I _never_ touch Erik's organ. He never said I couldn't but I gave him that respect.

"Okay, that one's out. Um…your cycle is irregular?" Meg laughed, thinking the question stupid. I gasp and she immediately stops laughing.

She stares at me. "Christine, what's the matter?"

"I'm late," I whisper, unwilling to believe it myself. "I'm two months late, Meg."

She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand in astonishment. "Christine, do you think you're…?" She couldn't even finish it.

"Pregnant?" a voice came from the door. It was Mme Giry. "Christine?"

"I…I don't know…" I say in a state of shock. Mme Giry only smiled at me.

"You've been exhausted lately and you have gotten larger in some areas. There is no doubt in my mind that you are with child," she said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I begin to cry. I don't even know what kind of tears were coming out. All I know is that I'm scared.

1.) Scared of being pregnant in general

2.) Scared to tell Erik and how he will react

Mme Giry and Meg managed to calm me down and made me eat something.

Raoul came by sometime later to take Meg out to dinner. They have been 'dating' for a month and I was so happy for her. She was happy with him and they made a very cute couple. I can hear wedding bells.

He greeted me with a small but respectful bow.

"Madame, I trust you are in good health?" Raoul said, a smile on his face.

"It's Christine, Raoul. And I am doing just fine, thank you. And yourself?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded.

When he and Meg left, I decided to ask Mme Giry some things.

"Mama," I said. I have been calling her this for a while. She was a mother to me. She deserved the title and Meg didn't mind it at all. "How do you think Erik will take the news?" I ask, tears escaping from my eyes.

She rubbed my back, embracing me. "I do not know, honey. I really don't."

"Oh, I don't know. I don't think I'm ready to be a mom," I cry.

"Shh, Christi. Everything will be fine. You'll be a terrific mother. I know you will," Mme Giry said, kissing my forehead softly.

I smiled slightly.

_Erik._


	5. Chapter 5: Small Lemon

Mme Giry escorted me down to the lake and squeezed my hand before leaving. Erik came soon after with the boat. He gave me a puzzled look. I knew why. I usually run up and into his arms. I shook my head and we entered the catacombs in silence. He helped me out of the boat with ease and continued to stare at me through his black Don Juan mask.

"What's wrong, Christine?" he asked, his face, though mostly hidden, showing strong concern and worry.

"I have to tell you something," I whisper. Erik's expression did not change in the slightest. He kept his distance while watching me intently. I fought inside to find a way to tell him without him freaking out. "Um, Erik. Don't…freak out." Erik waited patiently for me to say it. I breathe out shakily, "I'm pregnant."

Erik just stared at me. "Erik?"

"How long?" Erik asked in a whisper.

"Two months along at the most. I haven't started my cycle since before our marriage," I explained with tears running down my face.

"We must leave tomorrow," he said, walking to me and kissing me softly on the lips before walking behind me.

"What do you mean leave?"

"You can't expect to go through a healthy pregnancy down here," Erik said, packing this in a hurry. I go to him and still his hands.

"Erik, we have plenty of time before it's noticeable. We don't have to rush out of here. I'll have Raoul get some people to move all of this when the time is right. We need the time," I tell him.

He nodded somewhat before plopping down on the bed, still in shock. "Are you happy, Christine?" he asked softly, just above a whisper.

"About the baby? Erik, I'm terrified. I never saw myself as mother material. But yes, I am happy."

Erik pulled me down beside him, holding me to him. "You'll be a great mother. If for some reason the child is born with my or any deformity, I know you'll see past it unlike my mother. You'll be a perfect mother to _our child._ I would be more worried about if I am to be a good father. I've known nothing of love and compassion before you, Christine."

I took Erik's hand in mine and said with a big smile, "I know you'll be a perfect father. You show so much devotion to me, I'm sure it will be no trouble for you to show our child."

Erik took my face in his hands and brought my lips to his.

Months came and went. My pregnancy was very noticeable by this time and most of what was important in the catacombs was moved out thanks to Raoul.

Raoul had no problem with my request, saying it's the least he could do for Erik and I. The organ was especially difficult but it was done.

I am probably the only person who hasn't seen where Erik and I would live. Erik and Raoul made all the trips to the house together in different carriages to transport large amounts of items.

It worried me somewhat, Raoul and Erik in such close proximity together. Meg and Mme Giry went sometimes as well on request of Erik but I was never left alone. One of them, Meg, Mme Giry, or Raoul, was always with me

I rarely saw Erik these past few months. I missed him, his touch. Everything.

Raoul was watching me now.

"So, how are you and Meg?" I asked him over tea.

Raoul smiled lovingly at the mention of Meg. "I hope to be married to her before the year is out."

I gape at him. "You're planning to ask her to marry you?"

He nodded. I smiled and told him his secret was safe with me.

"How have you and Erik been getting along?" I ask, sipping my tea.

"He's very bossy," he says, making me laugh. "No, I accept he has your heart and now we have no reason to despise one another. You love him and I love Meg. Everything is as it should be."

"I am very glad about this. Raoul, you are still my best friend and for you and Erik to accept one another is amazing to me. I'm thankful," I say placing my hand on his. I smile at him before withdrawing my hand and placing it on my very round belly, patting my unborn child with obvious tears in my eyes.

I was seven months pregnant before Erik said we were completely moved in and the house was ready for me and our baby. This was the last night I would be staying in the dormitories of the Opera Populaire. Erik was at the house, making dead sure the house was acceptable. I miss him dearly. Being pregnant, I've been in a constant state of arousal and my _fucking husband_ hasn't been here!

Sorry for that outburst.

Meg saw how bitchy I had become and knew it was because I was sexually frustrated. She said she would pass that along to Erik. An image of Meg cornering Erik and demanding he have sex with his wife was amusingly imprinted into my mind after that, making me laugh out of nowhere. Thank God I was alone at the moment.

Erik arrived the next day very early in the morning, just before dawn. He crept up to my dormitory and to my bed. I was all but pushed up again the wall as I had had another hot flash and got up against the cool wall as much as possible with my huge belly in the way.

Erik crawled in and settled himself behind me. He sang softly in my ear.

"_My spirit and your voice_

_In one combined_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside you mind."_

I smile and turn around slowly, looking at him for the first time in several months and for more than a couple minutes. He wears his traditional white mask but it's pressed against my pillow. I kiss him simply and his hands are on my stomach.

"God, you've gotten huge," he whispered, making me smack his shoulder. He laughed quietly. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

I nod and he helps me up and down the stairs after letting me dress and getting my last suitcase.

"Don't I have to say bye to everyone?"

"Anyone of importance is already at the house," he said, shaking his head. "Speaking of those important people, Meg told me some very interesting facts when she arrived yesterday." He held a wicked smile that I couldn't help but return, knowing exactly was Meg had told him. My face was burning and I knew I was blushing. We are by the carriage and I turn to face him.

"And what is it that little Giry told you, my love?" I asked innocently.

He rolled his eyes but played along. "That my wife has been particularly edgy the past month and that I should take care of it," he said, getting closer to me.

I stumble backwards and my back hit's the side of the carriage. "Oh? And how do you plan to get rid of your wife's edginess?" He got really close to me and gave me a chaste kiss on my lips.

"She will have to wait and see when we are alone tonight," he answered coolly. I shuddered at the thought of him 'taking care of it.'

It took a couple of hours but we got there safely. The house was, in a word, big. It was surrounded by trees and I could smell the salty sea air breeze by me. He did it. Erik got the house I wanted. He helped me out of the carriage. I was in awe. The house just from the outside was beautiful. It looked old but old was good. It was made with gray and black stoned and took on a darkness that I loved about Erik.

I turned to face Erik with my eyes full of tears. I kiss him as passionately as I could possess. I moan into it, missing the physical emotions he always gave me. He wrapped his arms around me as much as he could with our baby in the way. I pressed myself into him as much as I could as well, wanting more.

I pulled back, panting hard, knowing that if I did not stop, I would have to pull him into the carriage and have my way with him outside. "I've missed that so much, baby," I say to him, trying to catch my breath. He was too.

He smiled and kisses me, then escorts me into the house. Everyone greeted us, Mme Giry, Meg and Raoul. Erik leans down and whispers in my ear, "Welcome home."

I tear up at 'home.' This is where Erik and I would raise our family and our love until the day we die.

That day went by like a breeze and everyone left in the promise of being back in time for the birth.

Erik lead me up to the master bedroom, which was huge and held the swan bed, a symbol of our love. He refused to let his lips leave my skin. I moaned softly, relishing Erik's touch on my body.

Erik led me to the bed and made sure I was comfortable enough. Erik undressed me, savoring this time he had with me. I laugh out of nowhere but Erik doesn't stop.

Soon enough we were both naked with him inside me. _FINALLY!!! _He rocked into me slowly, being wary of the baby. I could tell he was struggling to keep a slow, steady pace when all we both wanted was for him to pound into me and show me the passion I haven't received in so many months. We stayed up all night, making love and talking.

I missed him so much. I missed his face the most. I requested that he leave his mask off as much as possible around me. He, very reluctantly, agreed. The one thing he'd say constantly and I never would get tired of is that he loves me. I returned them each time and said them first. It became a challenge between us. He shows such devotion. He actually carries me up the stairs to bed so I don't 'strain myself' in my state.

"Christine?" he asked me while we just lay on our swan bed, feeling the baby kick.

"Yeah?"

"What gender are you wishing for this child?"

"Um, I want a healthy baby girl," I answered honestly.

He nodded solemnly from beside me. I was on my back with my stomach exposed and he was on his side, with his left hand on my stomach. Erik put his face down to the baby and kissed it softly. I smiled and he looked up at me, smiling as well. "I love you." he turned to the baby and gave it another kiss. "Both of you."

I could feel the baby kicking wildly at it's father's touch. I laugh and tear up while Erik just looks at the lump with amazement. Our baby's hand or foot was pressing against my stomach and pushing out the skin there. Erik grabbed it softly but firmly and smiled as it tried to retract its limbs from him.

"I didn't know babies could do that," he said, letting it go.

I smile. "She's been doing that for only a month. And she'd only do it when I was alone. She knows who her daddy is."

Erik grinned widely at the sound of 'daddy.'

The house was perfect. I really love it. It over-looked the sea in the back and was hidden in the front. If we ever would get unexpected visitors that we did not know, there were many hiding places in the house for Erik to go to.

Erik and I spent much of the day out by the sea. The salt-sea air soothed my sick body. The baby was fine, according to one of the elder maids Erik hired. He hired those who, like him, were shunned from society for just being different. They were outcasts, like him. The elder maid, Rose, would also be the mid-wife when it came to delivery.

Erik was very excited for our baby to be born. He couldn't wait to be a Dad. He sang to the bay inside me every night and made my pregnancy as comfortable as he could control.

"_Past the point of no return_

_No backward glances_

_Our games of make-believe_

_Are at an end."_

Erik was very much in love with our child. I always tear up when he talked to the baby. He was so soft and gentle. It was a really beautiful thing. Mme Giry, Meg and Raoul all came two weeks before the baby was actually born.

Meg and I were having tea by the sea while Erik, Mme Giry and Raoul stayed on the back porch, watching over us.

"So any names?" Meg asked as she felt the baby kick.

"Um, if it's a girl, Erik's naming her but he's keeping his name a secret. If it's a boy, I get to name him and I decided on Jonathan Gustave, after my father. I just switched the first and middle names," I told her.

Meg and I laughed at Erik's secretive nature. "This is so he can keep up his mysteriousness. Oh, Christine, I just can't believe you are going to me a mom in a little while. You're only seventeen," Meg said with a huge smile on her face.

We hugged and cried. "Oh, I know. But I am ready to see her. I want to see something Erik and I created from scratch, a mixture of the both of us."

"'Her?'" Meg asked.

"Just assuming," I clarified.

Two weeks later, we did.


	6. Chapter 6

**I already told Rose prior to the birth that I want Erik there when I deliver our child. It wasn't done in this time but Erik and I weren't ones for following the rules. I needed him with me. He sang to me soothingly while I went through unimaginable pain only a woman could go through. But when I saw our baby's face and saw Erik's, it was so worth it. Erik was in tears as he held his little girl.**

"**What name have you chosen, Angel?" I asked as I watched him interact with her.**

"**Lillian Marguerite," he said softly. I smile. **_**Meg.**_

"**Beautiful name for a beautiful baby," I whisper.**

**Lillian Marguerite Noire was born with black hair and brown eyes. She had no deformity anywhere on her body. Erik was so relieved he was in a sobbing wreck. Erik was very happy, seeing his baby girl for the first time.**

"**Erik?"**

"**Yes?" he asked, not taking his eyes off Lillian.**

"**Can I hold our child?" I ask, laughing softly.**

**He smiled and handed her delicately to me. Lillian will very much by loved. Especially by Erik. Now he has something that loves him from day one and will forever love him. We can't say that for me, I denied him at one time. Lillian is the one that never will deny him. She is bound to him by blood. This all saddened and enlightened me.**

**Erik sat down on the swan bed next to me and held me in his arms. He sang to the both of us.**

"_**Nighttime sharpens**_

_**Heightens each sensation**_

_**Darkness stirs**_

_**And wakes imagination."**_

**Lillian looked at Erik with such intensity, I was in awe. She was sure to be a music lover, having two for parents. But I thought it would be a while before she would show an interest in it. Obviously it didn't.**

"_**Silently the senses**_

_**Abandon their defenses."**_

**By the end of the song, Lillian was fast asleep and so was I. Erik took Lillian to the baby swan cradle he made while he was here by himself during my pregnancy.**

**I woke the next day to the sound of Lillian crying. It was still very black outside. Erik had lit a candle and was holding Lillian but that wasn't good enough.**

**He turns back to me and hands Lillian to me. "I think she's in need of feeding," Erik said a little uncomfortably. Erik turns away as I take out my breast so Lillian could suckle. I smile as how innocent she is.**

"**Erik, you can turn around. It's nothing you haven't seen before," I tell him.**

**He does so with caution. He still gets flustered with seeing me either naked or in any intimate way. Unless he was clouded with lust, then he's a-okay with it.**

**He lays on the bed next to me and says, "I'm sorry I'm not that much help, Christine."**

**I look at him. "Erik, you helped me though the birthing. You got up when Lillian began to cry. I am too weak to get up right now. You gave her to me so I would not have to risk it. I would be really lost without you. I need you. You are very helpful, Angel," I said and watched as his mouth turned upwards at the name I still call him.**

"**I wish there was more I could do," he complained.**

"**Shush, Erik. You can put Lillian back in her cradle now," I said. Lillian had fallen back asleep.**

**Erik did just that and returned to the bed, letting me cuddle my way onto his chest and fall asleep.**

**Mme Giry, Meg, and Raoul met Lillian that morning and were all picking out her features and whom they belonged to. Lillian had my eyes, her father's hair, my nose, Erik's ears, my cheekbones, Erik's chin, my fingers etc…**

**Lillian was definite combination of Erik and I. Erik was holding Lillian now, singing softly to her. We were all in the bedroom because I was still too weak to wander.**

**I was well by the end of that week. Meg and I planned her wedding to Raoul as he proposed to her a week before the baby was born. Being September, and Raoul wanting to marry in early November, it was to be a small wedding. With caution, Erik and I would attend with Lillian. Erik was not thrilled about going into society that once shunned him for a deformity he has no control over.**

**I noticed his troublesome expression when Meg and I entered the house from the sea. **

"**Erik? what's the matter?" I ask, going to him. I gave him a kiss on his deformed cheek and handed Lillian to him. **

"**Nothing is wrong, my dear. Don't fret. Go get you rest and when Lillian's ready to feed, I shall wake you," he said simply. I nodded and went to bed, but barely rested.**

**Erik usually got into one of his moods and preferred no one bother him. I was so ready to slap him for continuing with this part of him. He needed to get over his fear and anger over society. But I can understand why he never would. Meg came up with tea and some news on the wedding shortly after I was woken on my own.**

"**Christine, Raoul and I were discussing the wedding and we decided the wedding should have a theme," Meg said with a wide smile. I waited patiently for her to continue. "This was Raoul's idea. We're making it a masquerade wedding so no one can single out Erik."**

**I look at her in shock and tears formed in my eyes. They would actually do this for Erik on **_**their wedding day.**_** The most magical day of their lives together. "Thank you," I whisper, crying.**

**Meg smiled and hugged me. "I think it's a wonderful way to have our wedding. Mother thought it was very thoughtful of us. I want you to be there when we tell Erik, though. He seems much more calm when he is in your presence," she said.**

**I laughed and continued to be hugged. I was past the point of trying to keep myself from crying. I hadn't had a good cry in a week.**

**Erik came at that moment with Lillian.**

"**You are supposed to be resting, Christine," he said.**

"**I did rest. I woke and Meg had something to tell me about the wedding. She didn't wake me, Erik," I said.**

**Whether or not he believed me was beyond me. He knows I am as stubborn as him. Erik didn't like the idea of going to the wedding after everything he's done. But hopefully with this wedding theme he'll me more open to society. At least for my best friend's wedding.**

**Erik handed Lillian to me and I fed her. Meg had left the room and Erik stayed, sitting in a nearby chair, watching me. **

**I got tired of it and a almost snapped. "What has gotten you into such a horrid mood? You've been like this all day."**

**Erik just continued to stare at me. I sighed and bit back frustrated tears.**

"**I just have a feeling this wedding will not end well. Not for someone like me and now I have condemned you and Lillian to a life of solitude. How is Lillian supposed to grow when her father must live in seclusion?" Erik said, letting his fears out.**

"**Erik," I whisper. "She can go to school just like any other child. With us as parents, she will be a very well rounded child. She'll know how to sing, dance and play instruments. She'll probably go to Opera Populaire when I find she's old enough. She will never be ashamed of you, Angel. She loves you because you gave her life. This wedding is not your average one. Raoul came up with an idea and they are going through with it, no matter what. They want to tell you so I cannot," I tell him, full of all the love and emotion I felt. Erik will always be doubtful. But I'll make sure it's dormant as long as possible.**

**Erik let a small smile touch his lips. "I'm sorry to be such a bother with my wandering mind."**

**I shake my head. "Nothing to apologize for. We'll plan everything we can control. Maybe Lillian will be an architect like her father."**

**Erik chuckled at that.**

**We left the bedroom when Lillian fell asleep. Rose would watch over her while we are downstairs. Meg and Raoul were at the table, talking but suddenly stopped when Erik and I entered the room.**

"**Erik, we have something we want to share with you," Meg stated. Erik cautiously sat down across from them and waited.**

**Raoul spoke, "We are aware that your return to society is less than wanted, especially with everything that has happened. Meg and I really wish you to attend our wedding. So, we have decided our wedding is to have a theme."**

**Erik looked blank at them. Meg continued. "The theme is a masquerade."**

**I watched Erik's face, well, half of it, looking for any sign of emotion. Erik was in apparent shock.**

"**No one will single you out. This is what Meg and I want," Raoul said.**

**Erik nodded, deep in thought.**

"**Let's let him digest this information, huh?" Mme Giry said, patting Erik's shoulder before sitting down.**

**Erik would later find a way to repay them, to show them his appreciation. **

**Sadly, it was not the way he wanted to.**


End file.
